Together forever
by StoriesAreMagic
Summary: Tokka week 2013, in the form of dialogue drabbles less than 300 words long (not including ANs).
1. Shelter

"You've really done it this time, Snoozles."

"It's not my fault!"

"Really? Let's think."

"Oh no."

"You're the one who got bored with the Republic City-Schmidty Committee."

"You were too! You kept disappearing underneath the table, claiming that since you couldn't see the diagrams you didn't need to be there. Katara pulled you back up about ten times."

"That was funny. You and Aang were giggling like idiots, and Zuko kept muffling his laughter."

"Yeah."

"But you're leading me off topic. You're the one who suggested sneaking out."

"But you're the one who just stood up and pulled me out of the room."

"But you're the one who made me go for a walk instead of going back to camp. You're the one who insisted we wouldn't be missed. You're the one who was sure 'nothing was gonna happen'."

"How was I supposed to know a snow storm would start?"

"And now we're stuck out here in the cold. I mean, an earth tent blocks most of the snow but I had to leave a hole so we could breath. So I'm freezing and I hate that!"

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Scooting over next to you."

"I can tell, Meathead. Why?"

"You might not get it."

"Try me."

"You're freezing and I'm getting pretty cold myself. It's snowing too hard for us to go anywhere in these thin clothes and we need to warm up. Being close together shares our body heat, pure and simple."

"I guess that makes sense. But why is your heartbeat speeding up?"

"My heartbeat? Um, I don't know."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Snoozles?"

"No... Pretty much the opposite, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Sappy ending is sappy. I'm not completely satisfied with this but it's almost midnight. Please review!**


	2. Some things never change

**AN: Just a warning, this takes place several years after last chapter.**

* * *

"Toph? To-oo-ph? Where'd you go?"

"..."

"Aha! How'd you disappear so fast?"

"Like this- hey! Lemme go!"

"Stop squirming, you'll ruin your dress! Katara will kill us!"

"She can't blame me! It's not like I can SEE if it gets dirty or torn or whatever."

"Yeah, because you're so helpless. You can't beat me up or win every gambling game ever or tell people apart by their footsteps."

"Ha ha."

"You can't go running off. We have to go out there, like the whole world's waiting! (We did say open reception.)"

"I don't want to! There's stupid people and dancing and greeting and _fancy stuff._ Fancy stuff! Everything I hate."

"It's our wedding reception. You kind of have to."

"Ugh."

"Come on. You don't have to dance formally. We can do the Funky Chicken-pig or a Fire Jig for all I care. But we have to show up."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because it's our wedding reception! And I promised Lin I'd have a cake-eating contest with her. To do that, we kind of have to cut the cake first."

"You might not be her biological father, but Badgermole sure is your daughter. If she gets sick, you gotta clean up."

"Wow, responsible. When'd that happen?"

"More than like avoiding responsibility. Bet you I can eat more than both of you combined."

"You're on, but be careful of your dress."

"For Sugar Queen? She'll deal."

"No, for me."

"What?"

"I like your wedding dress. It's sweet and tough and beautiful, just like you."

"Awww. You look pretty good yourself, Mister Bei Fong."

"Thanks! ...You're never gonna give that up, are you?"

"Nope. Let's go cut that cake."


	3. Tradition

**AN: I was trying to write something else for this, but Toph just kept talking and talking and talking and budging in where she didn't belong. It didn't fit under 300 words, it was more like 3,000. I cut it down, added an AN of over 100 words, and voila! I might post the full version after I write all the Tokka prompts. The general idea of this is that Toph and Sokka are engaged (so a few steps back from last chapter) and are passing the coming-of-age ceremonies of each other's nations. Toph has already become a Water Tribe member, and now it's Sokka's turn...**

* * *

"Okay, so do I have to do to become an honorary Earth Kingdom citizen?"

"Why so perky?"

"I figure Earth rituals can't be as bad as Water ones. You experienced what ice dodging was like. When my dad went the first time, he crashed at top speed! He and his crew were stuck on a huge iceberg-"

"Hey."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"...Okay."

"First, an explanation. Every nation is different and has different coming-of-age ceremonies. The Water Tribes revolve around change. You focus on adapting, with a strong side of family. You use your abilities to defend and rarely attack. That's why you go running from icebergs."

"Ice dodging."

"Whatever. The Earth Kingdom is a different nation, with a different focus. Earth is substance. We're diverse and stubborn. We use our abilities for defense but also to make stuff. That's why our rite of passage is the TriRock. There are three stages: the Chucker, the Maker, and the Stand."

"Sounds fun. Continue."

"The Chucker is named for the rocks an earthbender chucks at you. You chuck them back if you can while dodging and trying not to upchuck."

"Sounding a little less fun. What's the Maker?"

"You have to make something with lava without the lava making a crisp out of you."

"I'm afraid to ask about the Stand..."

"You stand still and push away rocks, but take the rocks you can't destroy. Any questions?"

"Can you cut a non-bender some slack?"

"You made a blind girl go ice (actually, rock) dodging."

"It went fine."

"Even though Katara, Zuko, and Aang almost had heart attacks? I doubt Zuko was ever on a Water Tribe ship before, much less helped command one."

"Everybody survived!"

"No slack."

"Why did you just pick up a boulder?"

"It's chucking time."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. At last

**AN: Aaaaand a time skip further backwards, maybe a year or two. **

* * *

"Hey, Toph. Can I come in?"

"Sure! But be quiet, Lin is napping."

"Listen, I- Oh, this is hard to say."

"C'mon, spit it out. What's up?"

"Okay, you know how Suki and I broke up?"

"That's an interesting starter. Continue!"

"We told everybody neither of us wanted a relationship at the moment."

"Which was weird because Suki had a 'single girls' party with me and then immediately started going out with Teo. Three months and still going strong."

"Insensitive, but you've got the point. We wanted a relationship, just not with each other. Suki wants to train, I want to relax. Suki hates the cold, I love the poles. We couldn't find a middle iceberg."

"And Kyoshi Junior would say you couldn't find a middle ground."

"Exactly."

"Is that everything?"

"No. That's why I wanted to talk to you. The other part was that we had stopped loving each other and starting loving other people."

"Meaning Wheelie for Kyoshi Junior."

"Yes, and meaning another girl for me. So can I ask you something?"

"What, you want a wingman? I've got your back."

"Not that."

"Advice? Sorry, not my thing."

"Not that either."

"Why so serious?"

"Because I've been dreaming of this for a long time... Toph, will you date me?"

"..."

"But now that I'm here, I see that it was a stupid dream and I never should of said anything. We can forget this happened, I'll be on my way, and-"

"..."

"-and you just kissed me."

"Duh."

"That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up."

"You talk too much."

"Does that mean you'll date me?"

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this since I was twelve! Yes!"


	5. Ember Island

**AN: Now all the way back to the Gaang's time on Ember Island before Sozin's Comet!**

* * *

"Please please please, please please, please please please please please please-"

"Why do you even want to go swimming?"

"Toooooppppphhhhh. I'm boooooorrrrred!"

"Ask somebody else. Better yet, think of something else for us to do."

"Aang and Zuko are being boring and practicing firebending again. Suki and Katara went into town to sightsee. Better yet, you haven't gone in the water the whole time we've been here."

"The first day. You picked me up, threw me over your shoulder like a sack of cabbages, ran into the water, and tossed me into knee-deep water. Knee-deep!"

"Let me rephrase that: you haven't intentionally gone in the water."

"I hate swimming. What's the point?"

"It's good exercise-"

"We could fight. I'll even go easy on you."

"Toph. It's fun-"

"We could go gamble."

"Toph! It's an important survival skill."

"I'll never get in a situation where that'll be important."

"On the way to Ba Sing Se? Giant water serpent dragon thingy? Almost drowning? That ringing any bells?"

"..."

"Yes. Gotcha."

"What would we even do if we went swimming?"

"Teach you to float, then polar bear-dog paddle, then teal swim strokes, then we can do water games!"

"I still don't want to."

"No flex on this. You, swimming suit, the beach, five minutes."

"I don't have a swimsuit. Should I swim in my normal clothes?"

"You'd be weighed down."

"Not happening. What do I do?"

"Hmm. Fifteen minutes."

"What?!"

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes until swimming lessons. I'm sure Katara or Suki got you a suit on one of their many trips to town."

"They've definitely spent enough money. Okay, I'll be there."


	6. Time

******AN: Aaaand this is where I say "Forget the word limit and spelling errors, it's almost midnight." Big step forward. This time, Sokka's the one who kept blabbering and pushing his way into things. These two always take over the process when I'm writing.**

* * *

"I was thinking we could gather a bunch of rocks, a bunch of different sizes but no bigger than my fist, some stuck in the walls, some embedded in the ground, some rolling loose. They'll look great and the baby could play with them. Then-"

"Cool. Oh. _Oh_. Hey, Extreme Makeover Guy?"

"-or if we put the rocking chair from Zuko over here, you could rock the kid to sleep right here in his or her own room. But we've still got to get a changing table and-"

"Meathead."

"-so I can't be at your house all the time. It's unfortunate that I can't stay with my best bud in her time of pregnant need, but it's true. Suki gets all weird and cranky, I don't know why. Maybe she wants me to work on her place instead. After lunch, I'll-"

"Snoozles."

"-and there's still Iroh's play Pai Sho set and Katara's stuffed animals to find places for. Good thing you already put Aang's custom wind chimes outside. Did you realize each symbol makes a different sound? I just figured that out on my way in this morning-"

"Captain Boomerang!"

"-and that's that. Oooh, but if we could-"

"SOKKA!"

"WHAT?"

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what, lunch?"

"No, you idiot. The baby's coming."

"But you're not due for another couple weeks!"

"It's my baby, I don't think the kid cares about schedules!"

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP. What do you do? What do I do?"

"Shut up and help me get up. We've got a good ways to walk."

"Why are we walking?!"

"Because I'm in labor and I can't earth-surf us there."

"Where is there?!"

"The beach."

"Really?!"

"No, you moron, the hospital!"

"Right, right! The door's here, down the hall, remember the dirt floor is really loose here, through the outside door next-"

"I'm blind and giving birth, not helpless!"

"Got it. Hey, move it! Comin' through! 'Scuse us! Woops, knocked over a cart!"

"Myyyy cabbages!"

"Man, that guy's old. We should stop and help-

"Kind of busy giving birth here!"

"Sorry! Make way! Make way!"

* * *

"Toph? They said you were awake."

"Apparently you are too. I can't believe you fainted like-"

"An old lady. I remember that. I thought I'd matured but apparently not."

"Come over here. I need something to ground me."

"Good thing I brought a flower pot. No flowers, just dirt, aaaaaand now it's all on your bed."

"Much better."

"I brought Baby with me, I'm putting her in your arms right now."

"...Sokka?"

"What's wrong?"

"Can you, you know, describe her?"

"Of course. Her perfect little head's cradled in the crook of your right elbow. She's got a perfect little mop of soft, fuzzy hair that's falling over her forehead. There's a perfect little button nose, two perfect little dimples, and the most peaceful smile you've ever seen."

"I haven't seen a smile, doofus."

"I was speaking figuratively, doofus."

"Mmm."

"She has two perfect little ears, ten perfect little fingers, and ten perfect little toes. Her perfect little mouth is pursed like yours when you're thinking (like right now because you're imagining her), her arms and legs are perfectly little but chubby, and her perfect little eyes are focused on me at the moment, watching my face curiously."

"That's good."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't have any real ideas until now, but listening to you... I've got the 'perfect little' name."

"Don't leave me waiting, Toph."

"Lin. My perfect little girl, Lin Bei Fong.


	7. Reality

**AN: Again, I am ****ignoring the 'under 300 words' thing. Apparently I don't do well with word limits.**

**Tokka that doesn't actually involve Toph and Sokka interacting, weird. This will probably be a bit confusing, it comes in two parts with three people in each part. **

**Man, this is the last one. I'm sad, this has been so fun! The good news is I'm going to do continuations in a different story. (Tokka is addicting.)**

**This is my first truly finished story. Wowie. Please review!**

* * *

"This isn't real. I don't believe it."

"Believe it, Sokka."

"Very funny, Aang. I mean it, I can't believe this is finally going to happen. Am I really getting married tomorrow?"

"We're on the beach, having your bachelor party. You're definitely getting married tomorrow."

"Nice one, hotman!"

"Stop it, you two. I'm serious."

"So are we."

"Oh, I'm not going to sleep at all tonight. I've got butterflies in my stomach, I think I'm going to puke, I feel lightheaded, and it's not actually the big day yet. Can this be happening? Do I really get to marry Toph tomorrow?"

"Aang, I think Sokka needs a reality check."

"I agree, Zuko. Should we toss him in the ocean?"

"We really should."

"-and what if Toph decides she doesn 't want to marry me? What if it rains out? What if- hey, what are you doing? Don't you dare! Don't you even dare! Eeeeek!"

* * *

"This isn't real. I don't believe it."

"Relax, Toph. It's your bachelorette party, time to have fun."

"Easy for you to say, Mistress Water-dramatic. You and Twinkletoes already did all this, the engagement and the ceremonies and stuff. I'm never thought I'd be nervous, but I am!"

"You shouldn't be."

"Stab me in the back, why don't you?"

"Sorry, but Katara's right. Everything will go perfectly. You've got bridesmaids, groomsmen, an officiator, a beautiful island between the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe for the ceremony, strangers begging for an oppurtunity to come, and more."

"True. But-"

"And things will go if Katara and I get caught in a freak storm and don't make it, if Aang and Zuko get lost, if Iroh forgets the words, or if the island sinks. Even if nobody in the world shows up but you, Sokka, and the record keeper, you'll still have a wonderful wedding."

"Because you're in love. Everyone can see it. You and my brother understand each other, you complete each other. Nothing else really matters."

"Sugar Queen, I'm not sure whether to cry with excessive happiness and relief or gag over the oogieness."

"Just saying the truth."

"You got it, Katara."

"Katara, Suki, you know what? I've been dreaming of marrying Sokka for so long. My dreams were always so unrealistic, but they made me happy. This reality? It's so much better."


End file.
